greekandromanmythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades was the Greek God of the underworld and all of the earthly riches. Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea. After the Zeus disposed of Cronus and the other Titans, Hades and his brothers drew lots for dominion over the sky, sea, and the underworld. Hades recieved the underworld, which made him unpopular because of his association with death. The Greeks considered the name Hades unlucky, this is because they usually referred to the underworld as Hades, not the god himself. Instead, they reffered to him by other titles. Plouton (Rich One), which the Romans later latinized to Pluto. The other names were Polydegmon (All-Reciever), and Klymenos (The Renowned). The Romans later identified Hades with their own cthonic gods Dis Pater and Orcus who were both rulers of the underworld. Because of Hades being the lord of the underworld, he is often depicted in modern times as the actually perseonification of death, such as the Grim Reaper. The term hades in Christian theology refers to the abode of hell. Birth Hades was the first born child of Cronus and Rhea, but because Cronus feared that he would be overthrown by one of his children, he ate them and stored them in his stomach.﻿ ﻿After many years, Hades and his siblings were released by their younger brother Zeus, who then lead them into battle against the Titans. Zeus released the Cyclopes, and in return the Cyclopes made them divine gifts in order to defeat the Titans. Hades was gifted a Helm of Darkness which could turn him invisible. The night before the battle, Hades put on the helm and sabatoged the Titan's equipment, rendering them defenseless. The gods had managed to overthrow the Titans and seal them within the depths of Tartarus. Having achieved victory, Hades and his brothers drew lots to decide which great realms of the world they would rule. Zeus won the Sky, Poseidon recieved the Sea, and Hades was left with the Underworld. God of the Underworld The underworld was a grim and lonely place, with death all around making Hades aggrivated and somewhat envious of his siblings' place on Mount Olympus. And because of his dominion over the underworld, Hades is not considered an olympian because he does not live on Mounty Olympus, rarely ever going up there. Also, Hades seemed to have a small inner hatred towards Zeus. Hades has a displeasure with him because he views Zeus as a man who gloats his power and shows off his rule. Despite modern connotations of death as evil, Hades was actually more altruistically inclined in mythology. Hades was often portrayed as passive rather than evil; his role was often maintaining relative balance. Hades ruled the dead, assisted by others over whom he had complete authority. He strictly forbade his subjects to leave his domain and would become quite enraged when anyone tried to leave, or if someone tried to steal the souls from his realm. His wrath was equally terrible for anyone who tried to cheat death or otherwise crossed him